The purpose of the Experimental Laboratory Core is to Provide the space, equipment, trained personnel, and supplies necessary for animal experimentation. The total space allotted to this Core is approximately 2,100 square feet and includes a recently renovated surgical suite, a large laboratory for chronically instrumented animal experimentation, a plethysmograph laboratory for airway mechanics experimentation, and two separate small animal laboratories. The Core will be responsible for the upkeep and repair of all equipment necessary for the proposed animal experiments (e.g., strip-chart recorders, anesthesia machines, blood gas analyzer, CoulterCouner, etc.). The Core will be responsible for ordering, storing, and distributing all supplies required by the animal experimentation projects. In addition, the Experimental Laboratory Core will assist the Data Management Division of the Clinical Core in the development and implementation of data acquisition and databases software for the use of all investigators.